Twin Piece
by pnginlvrs
Summary: Sanji has fallen in love, and summons his almost-identical fraternal twin sister to see if she approves. ZoroxSanjixZoro
1. Chapter 1

Oi! For all readers of D. Gray Twins, we are sorry for the delay! We tend to get our inspiration on the move, so most of the next chapter is on my cell phone. However, we just moved to Brazil and our parents convinced us to leave our cell phones behind. So, as soon as we can convince our parents to type what we have up and e-mail it to us, the next chapter will be posted. 

Until then, enjoy this!

* * *

Sanji stared at the person he had come to love. He brushed his bangs aside and opened his usually concealed eye.

Some where in the East Blue, a blond head looked up.

* * *

"Oi! Ritsu! Something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect! I'll be leaving on the next ship out of here!"

"What? Why? Didn't you say something about having to repay the boss for something?"

"I have to leave! It's a matter of love!"

"_You_ fell in love?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

"I love you, shitty swordsman."

Zoro stared up at the cook who had obviously gone insane from where he had been taking a nap at the back of the ship.

"Are you feeling okay, love-cook? You do realize I'm not Nami or Robin, right?" "Like I could possibly mistake you for one of them! And no, I'm not okay! I've been lusting after you since I first saw you and I've loved you since I don't know when!"

"You're serious. You really love me."

The blond chef turned his head to try to hide his blush.

Zoro was stunned, it wasn't like he was expecting Sanji to confess to him. He sat there staring up at the chef speechlessly.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"What's your answer? If you don't like me, just say so, marimo." Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He quickly decided that actions spoke louder than words, stood up, grabbed the other man's tie, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, leaving no doubts as to his feelings on the matter.

"I love you, too, dart brow."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, when does the next ship leave?"

"Oi! Can't you see I'm on my brea-" The man's voice trailed off as he suddenly wished once again that he wasn't married.

The woman in front of him was tall and slender, her legs were long and thin, her breasts were perfectly shaped and sized, her arms were the perfect length to wrap around the broad shoulders of a lover, and her long neck was perfect for marking. Short blond hair framed her face, bangs covering her left eye. Her visible eye was a stunning grass green. Her gaze and smile promised wonderful things to the men who bedded her. She wore an emerald blouse that brought out the color in her eye with black dress pants. Both items clung to her in all the right places.

In fact, her only visible flaw was her eyebrow which curled downwards to form a curlicue.

She was also the adopted daughter of the owner of the floating bakery he worked at, which they were on, and a well know sex addict.

"Um, ah, that depends, Miss Ritsu. Are you going to town?" 'Town' meaning the smallish island they were currently passing by.

"Depends, where is the next ship out headed to?" Ritsu asked.

"Let's see," the older baker checked his schedule, "To Rouge Town and then the Grand Line."

"Then that's where I'm going," the woman said with a nod.

"Are you sure you want to go to the Grand Line?"

"Well, no, but Rouge Town sounds like a good place to start my search." "What are you looking for?"

"Do be a dear, Freddie, and reserve me a passage on that ship, will you?" Ritsu completely ignored the poor man's question.

"Yes, Miss Ritsu."

* * *

"Zoro? Sanji? Why are you guys kissing?"

The two parted to see Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper staring at them.

Ussop's and Chopper's jaws had hit the deck, while their captain simply looked curious.

"Oi, can I tell them the truth?" Sanji asked.

"Of course you can! I thought you would be the one who wanted to keep it a secret!" Zoro smiled, he wanted the whole world to know, he didn't mind if they told the crew.

"What? What's the secret? No keeping secrets from the captain! Tell me!" the bouncy pirate demanded.

"Okay! Okay!" Sanji motioned for Luffy to calm down. "The secret is Zoro and I love each other." Chopper and Ussop – who had recovered by this time – found their jaws dropping again.

"That's not a secret! Nami told me that ages ago!"

"What? She did?"

"Yeah! I asked her why you guys were always fighting. She told me that it was because you loved each other! So I asked her why you didn't have sex like we did and she said that you guys were idiots!"

There was a pause before anyone realized what Luffy had said.

"WAIT? YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH NAMI?" Sanji yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Who's having sex with me?" Nami asked, having walked to the back of the ship to check on her trees.

"Luffy, apparently," Zoro answered, bemused. "How long has that been going on?"

Nami flushed, "I told him not to tell you guys. And it's only been a couple months."

"Yep! Ever since Robin joined!"

"IDIOT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"

"But it was an accident! Sanji and Zoro told me that they were in love so I had to explain why I already knew!"

"Wait, you guys finally admitted you love each other?"

Zoro nodded, "Sanji confessed a few minutes ago."

"But you guys have been having sex forever, right?"

"Nope, we were sharing our first kiss when those three interrupted."

"WHAT? I lost the bet?" Nami looked devastated.

"Bet? What bet?"

"I bet Robin a million belli that you two were secretly having sex!"

"COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Sanji yelled at Luffy who had taken shelter in

the rigging.

"Sanji! Stop trying to kill Luffy." Nami ordered.

"Of course, Nami-swan!"

"Luffy! No sex for a month for telling everyone!"

"But-"

"No complaining! Or I'll raise your debt!"

"Yes, Nami."


	2. Chapter 2

**People! We know you're reading this story. Why aren't you people reviewing? Tell us you hate us and we should never post anything agaain if its crap just let us know what you think!**

Kyle has a point. We're not asking for much, just a minute or two of your time and a few words. That's all. 

_We will still post if you don't, we just want to hear some feedback. Please, read and review!_

Ritsu clutched a worn wanted poster in one hand as she walked to the nearest bar. Bars, she had found, were the best places to find information and easy sex.

She looked once more at the familiar picture as she remembered how she had come to possess it.

_Ritsu left the ship with a wink to the captain. "I'll come back if necessary! Thanks for the most enjoyable journey!"_

_She strode slowly into the town, eyes on the prowl. _

_'It can't be that hard, how many people can there be with _that_ color hair?' she mused._

_Her eyes caught a flash of green and narrowed on a wall of pictures. As she got closer, she could see that the pictures were all on wanted posters. _

_Ritsu's eyes focused on the one she was looking for._

_'Roronoa Zoro, eh? Seems I'm looking for a wanted man. How much is he...?' She let out a low whistle, 'I wonder what he did to earn that much! Guess I'll ask the marines, they should know.'_

Ritsu entered the first bar she found.

"Excuse me, sir," she leaned against the bar to talk to the barkeep.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, I'd like a cup of milk and any information you have on this man," she held up the poster.

"Isn't that Roronoa Zoro? You some crazy bounty hunter?"

"It is and I assure you my interest in him is strictly personal. Have you seen him?

The barkeep shook his head, "Sorry never actually seen the guy."

"I see, thank you anyway." Ritsu downed her milk, threw some money on the bar, and strode out.

This process continued for several more bars.

'Maybe I finally caught up with them! They could be on the island at this very moment!' She thought as she walked out of the latest bar.

She quickened her step as she scoured the crowd for any sign of the swordsman. Then she caught a glimpse of mint green hair and stopped. Ritsu located the owner of said hair and quickly approached him.

"Oi! Zoro!"

He turned to see who had called him.

"Sanji? Wait, you're not him! Who are you?"

"Thank goodness I found you! I've been searching for months! I heard the two of you were shipmates, but then, I'd also heard that he was a pirate! Can you believe that? Sanji, a pirate?" She laughed. "Could you take me to him? We made a promise when we were kids and its time to see if he kept it."

Sanji was worried.

No, that was putting it lightly.

He was a nervous wreck. He was smoking more than ever and had even caught himself biting his nails more than once. He had been this way ever since he had realized he was in love with the marimo.

Sure, the shitty swordsman loved him back, and sure, the crew had accepted them, but he was still worried.

Worried about _her_.

Where was she? He knew she was fine, but that didn't stop him from worrying as he shopped.

While he bought vegetables, he worried about what she would think about him becoming a pirate. While haggling over the price of meat, he worried about whether she would like the crew. While he headed back to the ship, he worried about whether the crew would like her. He worried that the two most important people in his life might not get along.

When he was still two blocks away from the ship, he saw Zoro coming around the corner. "Oi! Marimo!" Zoro's head turned to look at him. "Come help me with this!"

"Um…" Zoro looked back, and that's when Sanji saw the lovely form of a lady.

Spouting mindless words of affection, he dashed to her, knelt by her feet, and was about to kiss her hand when he heard that familiar voice in his head.

'Giving up without a fight?'

Sanji looked up and saw that familiar green eye staring back.

"Ri-ritsu?"

Zoro couldn't help it, he was jealous.

He had seen the way Sanji's face lit up when he had recognized the girl. She must've been really close to the crap cook when they were kids. Maybe she had seen the only part of Sanji he hadn't: his left eye.

Zoro had seen, touched, and/or licked every other part of the flexible man's body, but whenever he had attempted to get to **that** part, he was brushed off. Even when they were in the middle of having mind-blowing sex and Sanji was riding him with his head thrown back, those bangs always managed to stay in place.

And then there was that childhood promise she had mentioned. What if the love-cook had promised to marry her? Knowing the perverted bastard, he probably had.

Zoro had noticed that the crap cook was acting different ever since they got together. And not- okay, yes, in several very good ways- but also in a few not-so-good ways. What if he had been worrying about this happening?

Zoro shook his aching head and brought his attention back to the present where he realized that the two weren't talking.

'I wasn't surrendering; I thought you were someone else.' Sanji directed this thought towards Ritsu.

'Right,' that single thought held more sarcasm than Sanji was used to hearing in an entire month. Then again, it was hard to be sarcastic with Luffy or Chopper around.

'Anyway,' he changed the subject, 'What took you so long?'

'I was in the East Blue. You were already past Alabasta. You should be glad it didn't take me longer.'

At this, Sanji noticed Zoro's worried expression. 'You did introduce yourself didn't you?'

'No.'

Sanji sighed, 'You haven't changed.'

"Ritsu, this is the shitty swordsman, my lover. Marimo, this is the brat, my twin sister."

"What?" Zoro didn't know what to be more surprised about, the fact that they were related, of the fact that Sanji had just insulted a woman.

"HEY! Crap-nii!* Just 'cause you're a few minutes older doesn't mean you can insult me! We both know I can kick your ass!"

"Prove it!"

Before Zoro was entirely aware of what was happening, the two were exchanging blows.

*Nii is a less formal way to say big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first of all sorry for the delay. Second, we have writer's block right now, nothing is getting written. Third, this ends in a weird spot, but we figured you guys had waited long enough, so we posted it anyway. Sorry.  
**

_Last time on Twin Piece: Before Zoro was entirely aware of what was happening, the two were exchanging blows._

The difference in their fighting styles was immediately apparent; while Sanji protected his hands and used his legs, Ritsu simply pulled on a pair of gloves and used her fists.

At first, it seemed that the chef had the advantage because of his longer reach, but his sister quickly turned the tables by attacking his knees and ankles. Soon, Sanji was unable to put his weight on his right leg.

He flipped over and spun, but this only made it easier for Ritsu to hit vulnerable spots on his legs, so he flipped right-side-up and collapsed.

"Ha! Another win for the epic _moi_!" Ritsu crowed.

"How did you do that?" Sanji sputtered.

"Simple," the girl bent down and poked at her brother's legs. "If you know where to hit, you can control the movements of the human body. You can get up now."

Sanji stood up and noticed Brook moving towards them. He silently cursed his luck that the first members of the crew his twin would meet were moss-for-brains and Mr. May-I-see-your-panties.

The skeleton laughed as he approached his nakama. "Yo ho ho! It's amazing! Sanji fighting with a girl! When I first saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes! And I don't even have eyes! Yo ho ho! Skull joke!"

Sanji glanced anxiously at his sister. She met his eyes with a silent 'Is that one of your nakama?'

'Yes,' he replied regretfully.

Ritsu turned to the eight-foot-tall, afro-sporting skeleton and offered her hand. "Hello, my name is Ritsu. I'm Sanji's twin sister."

"Greetings, I am Brook. May I see your panties?" Brook replied.

Sanji sighed and lifted a leg to deal with the offending skeleton, but froze when Ritsu replied.

"Okay."

His twin slowly pulled down the waistband of her pants until they could see black lace then pulled it back up. Brook's jaw dropped and clattered on the ground. Zoro sighed; he supposed it made it sense that ero-cook's sister would be as big of a pervert as he was.

As soon as Sanji had recovered and Brook's jaw was reattached, it was decided that, despite the cook's protests, they should all head back to the ship and introduce Ritsu to the rest of the crew. As they walked, Ritsu asked about the particulars of how Brook came to be a walking, talking skeleton. By the time they reached the harbor, the two were talking about their preferences in undergarments like they had been friends for years. They had quickly agreed that silk and lace was sexy, but that cotton had its own charms.

"Personally, I wear cotton with lace edging. Best of both worlds," Ritsu said as they approached the Sunny.

A boy with black hair and a strawhat peered over the railing. "Sanji! Food!" he demanded, before noticing Ritsu. "Hey, Zoro, where did you get the second Sanji?"

"I'm not Sanji!" She yelled with a smile, "I'm Ritsu! I'm a girl!"

"She's Sanji's sister," Brook added.

"Cool! I'm Luffy!" The boy replied.

Ritsu's smile vanished. "Strawhat Luffy? The one who somehow convinced my brother to be a pirate?"

"Yes," Luffy replied hesitantly.

"Oh, okay!" Ritsu grinned, "Just wanted to make sure. Had all of you fooled, didn't I?"

Everyone visibly relaxed and Luffy started laughing like he hadn't just been tensed for battle.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Ritsu threw a mock salute.

"Yup! Shishishishi!" The boy giggled.

Sanji groaned, "You're not a Marine, are you?"

"No, just spent the past few months with too many bounty hunters and Marines for my own good. Especially since my Nii-san is a pirate," the baker started walking up the gangplank. Her brother, Zoro, and Brook followed. Once on board, Ritsu looked around the deck. From the grass deck with the slide and tree swing to the mikan grove and flower garden, this had to be the strangest ship she had ever seen.


End file.
